La Caja Uchiha y el corazón Haruno
by DreamNova
Summary: Sakura quería dar un regalo este día tan duro para él, él la lastimo más que nadie ese día. Sasuke no sabía el verdadero significado de una familia hasta que la perdió —¿Sakura me perdonas por ser un gran idiota?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son hechos por el gran Kishimoto.**

** La Caja Uchiha y el corazón Haruno  
**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el puente donde siempre los reunía Kakashi, parecía que el no venía pero algo también curioso es que Sakura tampoco llegaba. Parece que había heredado eso de Kakashi de llegar tarde hasta Naruto ya se estaba preocupando, mostraba una cara de preocupación y aburrimiento; preocupación por saber que le había pasado a Sakura y aburrimiento por saber que Kakashi llegaría nuevamente tarde.

Volteó a ver la enorme calle y embozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a una figura femenina de cabello rosa correr rápidamente pero le daba curiosidad que llevaba en las manos, era como una caja no muy grande pero considerable de color Azul.

—¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas?—Preguntó al ver a la jadeante Sakura respirando, se había cansado enormemente corriendo una distancia considerable, posó sus una de sus manos en sus rodilla en seña de cansancio no quería para nada del mundo tirar la cada que llevaba en su otra mano.

Sasuke la miraba indiferente, como siempre. Pero en esta ocasión al ver la caja quería en lo más fondo saber que venía en su interior y porqué ella había llegado tarde, tomó un par de segundos cuando volvió a su postura de apatía, recorriendo el río con su mirada.

—Sakura ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

—¡Sí!, No seas estúpido Naruto, aquí traigo ya sabes qué—La peli rosa hizo un ademán de reproche, Naruto la miró sorprendida cambiando a una postura más sería y de indolencia, no será fácil pero lo harían todo por que él fuera un momento feliz este día.

Sasuke los observo de soslayo, ellos le ocultaban algo o tenían algo que entre ellos era importante, no sabía como explicarse lo único que podía decir es que se hablaban en clave no, tenía algo en esa caja muy importante. Su curiosidad despertó un poco, y vio la cada era Azul muy intenso. ¿Qué podría caber ahí? Era su única duda, ¿será que se trataban como algo más?... No era ridículo ella nunca le haría caso, entonces que demonios estaba adentro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enmascarado en el borde del puente.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde, se me atravesó un gato y verán…—Reía tontamente, el equipo siete lo miraba resignados sabían que el nunca cambiaría.

—Ya sabemos eso Kakashi-sensei, solamente que usted es muy exagerado. ¡De veras! Después de todo… ¿Para que nos llamó?— inquirió Naruto al ver el rostro indiferente de Kakashi, que parecía tener una noticia.

—Pues… los llame por una cosa, la quinta Hokage me pidió que por favor fuera a una misión muy importante pero también que ustedes tendrán la suya propia—Afirmó Kakashi, rascándose la cabeza sería sencilla la misión o eso pensaron todos.

— ¿Y cuál es la misión Kakashi-sensei?—Esta vez pregunto Sakura dudosa.

—Simplemente quitar hierba en el campo de entrenamiento, habrá un concurso y debe estar limpio.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron atónitos ellos limpiarían el campo, ¿Cómo era posible? Si ellos eran ninjas ya un nivel mucho superior, unos chunnin de alto nivel por qué una de esas misiones de gennin que le pasaba a Kakashi y más a Tsunade.

—¡Debes estar bromeando, nosotros deberíamos concursar!

—Calma Naruto, ustedes concursaran pero necesito que lo limpien primero—respondió el enmascarado decisivo.

— ¿Y usted que hará?—Cuestionó Naruto al ver su actitud tan… ¿sosiega?

—Mi misión es que no haya ninguna espía o intruso en los limites de Konoha, por eso los necesito es un concurso muy especial y ya los inscribí.

— ¿Es sobre peleas ninja?

—Algo así, ya deja de preguntar sobre esto y vallan a su misión, seguro que al final les gustará la sorpresa que les traigo.

—Es estúpida esta misión…—Habló el Uchiha, que sólo se había limitado a oír las palabras de sus compañeros y de su Maestro, Naruto asintió irritado. Para un nivel de ellos merecían una misión que valiera la pena y no cualquier idiotez que se le ocurriera a la Hokage.

—Sólo háganla, ya sabrán porqué.

Antes de que cualquier objetara algo su Maestro había desaparecido dejando una estela de humo a su alrededor, resignados y un rubio disgustando fueron al campo de entrenamiento caminando lentamente.

— ¿Crees es bueno dárselo este día?— Preguntó el Rubio a la muchacha del grupo, se quedaron unos pasos atrás de Sasuke quién tal vez ya estaba sospechando algo de lo ocurrido.

—No lo sé, Naruto. Sabes que este día fue cuando paso eso…—Naruto sólo se limito a observarla seriamente, este día se cumplí diez años de la muerte del clan Uchiha, tal vez Sasuke lo ignoraba o solamente no lo quería recordar pero ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

—Naruto ve a un lado, yo se lo daré.

—Saben que muchachos, tengo que ir con Iruka. Me dijo que iríamos a comprar cupones de Ramen, no me tardo mucho—Naruto sonrió de lado que fue correspondido por Sakura, corrió apresuradamente—Volveré—Le sonrió agradeciéndole.

Sasuke lo miró indiferentemente, su concentración era el suelo y la calmada Konoha. Su caminar era algo más que lento Sakura pudo observar eso, y sin antes de que se diera cuenta se acerco a él.

—Sasuke… ¿puedo hablar contigo?—Preguntó la pelirosa, sonroja con un gran toque de carmesí en sus mejillas—Es importante.

—Hmp… ¿Qué ocurre?—Interrogó muy secamente, el corazón de Sakura palpitó realmente rápido tenía miedo a que reaccionará muy mal pero sabía que no por qué lo había hecho con amor… mucho amor.

—Ten esto, es para ti—Estiro la mirada igual que evadió su mirada, su rostro no bajaba de ese color carmesí que embellecía su rostro.

Sasuke miró la caja, de mediano tamaño y una forma muy simetría; siendo una caja, ya sabrían que estaba adentro y más saber que tanto le ocultaban.

—Es un regalo, por el clan Uchiha.

— ¿¡Crees es bueno dar un regalo en estos días, estúpida!?— ¿Había oído bien? ¿Le dijo estúpida? Nunca, nunca había pensado que Sasuke reaccionará así y más en ese momentos. Quizá decir algo pero la voz del Azabache nuevamente la alertó— ¿Me regalas algo el día de que mi clan se murió?... ¿Eres tan idiota para pensar que eso me alegrara?—Sakura sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón más al ver que Sasuke tiraba el regalo, sus ilusiones y esperanzas se estaban muriendo muy lentamente. Su vista se nubló y sintió en esas hermosas mejillas carmesí como caían lágrimas cada vez más, fluían tan fácilmente. Su dolor era muy notable.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando un rastro de lagrimas a su pasó no quería saber nada más de él. Lo que hizo fue con amor y fue destruido en pocos segundos, él era un ser despreciable un cubo de hielo y nunca se derretiría. Era el ser más despreciable del mundo.

El azabache la miro alejarse, su enojó pasó a otro se encrespo al ve de nuevo la caja ¿quién se le ocurre dar un regalo en un día como estos?, la herida de su familia aún no estaba resuelta y ella lo único que hizo fue abrirla nuevamente.

— ¿Sasuke, por qué eres tan idiota?—Una voz resonaba a su espalda, era el Rubio; Naruto. Con un gran gesto de despreció y enojo—Idiota, Tú no sabes que había en la caja. Tú si eres el idiota más gran del mundo.

—Hmp.

—Deja de ser indiferente, me importa un carajo que tu familia murió. ¡No por eso dañes a las otras personas infeliz!—Sasuke lo miró con despreció, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Un rojo muy fuerte, y tres símbolos que giraban alrededor del ojo: el sharingan.

—No vuelvas a decir eso o pagarás.

—Mátame, y mata al único amigo que te tolerada. Después de esto ya nadie te querrá Sasuke te estas quedando solo y es solo tu decisión.

—No necesito amigos, no sirven para nada— Manifestó Sasuke fanfarroneando—Conmigo es suficiente.

—Sí eso crees, mejor me voy. ¿Sabes? Algo mejor… Ya no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que aprendas—Sasuke hizo una seña despreciando su comentario, dio medio vuelta y fue dispuesto a la misión.

—Llévate el regalo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o vociferar cualquier insulto, había desaparecido. La velocidad de Naruto se convirtió en una ralamente inimaginable, con tanto entrenamiento que hacían ellos juntos. Se había hecho un excelente ninja, observó la caja un poco arruga por la caída. La miró como si fuera una ofensa pero resignado la agarró, al menos vería que contenía adentro.

La abrió y adentro puedo ver un cinta de video, dos kunais con el símbolo Uchiha píntalo de los colores originales, una foto de su… ¿Madre y padre, juntos?... ¿Y él en medio? Tenía varías tarjetas con corazones y en especial una foto donde solo aparecía: Kakashi, Naruto y… Sakura, parecía como se hubieran tomado la foto para esté "regalo" todos estaban sonriendo y sostenían el símbolo Uchiha con delicadeza y respeto. Volteó la imagen "ve el video Sasuke"

El azabache dudaba de este regalo, ¿Cómo podía hacer todo esto solo para él? Olvido la misión y fue caminando hacia su departamento.

Puso el video ignorando cualquier cosa, Se sentó en el sofá. ¿Qué habrán hecho?

EL video mostraba la Aldea de la Hoja como Intro, y después varía gente que conocía amigos, mercaderes, ninjas alagándolo y diciendo lo mucho que apreciaban a ese muchacho Uchiha. Varios de ellos se notaba que era del más puro corazón y más la gente que era de edad considerable.

—Sé que la muerte de su clan es difícil pero no se debe rendir, además tiene una hermosa muchacha como tú a su lado— Un mercader alagaba a la mujer que filmaba el video. Se oyó una dulce risa, esa risa la conocía era la de Sakura, deduciendo ella grababa el video. Ella lo estaba haciendo, continuo mirándolo.

—Sasuke—Aparecía su apreciaba Maestro que hace poco menos de una hora les había encargado una misión—Sasuke, esté día no es para que lamentes tus perdidas sino para que veas a las personas que están a tu lado por qué igual que tú perdí muchos amigos y familiares pero nunca olvides que te has ganado el afecto de todos y más el amor incondicional de estos dos muchachos que me está grabando—Oyó nuevamente risas pero esta vez Naruto se encontraba ahí, reconocía su risa.— No mucha gente hace lo que están haciendo ellos así que aprovéchalo mucho, te quiere tu Maestro—Término sonriendo o eso parecía con el gesto y su ojo que era visible. La escena cambió drásticamente y ahora era Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estas?... Bueno te quiero decir que gracias por ser mi amigo, aunque seas muy callado… sí, lo eres y uno muy grande. Siempre siendo mi rival y poniéndonos a limite nadie es algo muy genial por qué nos mejoramos y nos hacemos más fuertes, así, pronto seré Hokage ¡De verás! Sé lo que es una perdida de un familiar pero sólo te digo que nunca te abandonaremos y siempre estaremos ahí por qué más que un equipo somos una familia—estiro la mano adelante, en forma de puño— y siempre lo seremos—finalizo con un pequeño sollozo de la persona que grababa ¿Sakura?

La palabra familia le había quedado impregnada, lo ayudaban demasiado y él no hacía nada por ellos. En cierta forma se sentía como una basura, su orgullo se desvanecía, se perdía totalmente. No se sentía el mismo, pero, ¿tenía una familia con quien contar? Sus pensamientos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por la última parte del video o eso el creía, Sakura estaba adelante. Estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, parecía sola en la misma para que nadie la distrajera.

—Sasuke…—La miró detenidamente, mostraba una sonrisa que nunca había visto se sentía demasiado cálida—Este video te lo quise hacer para que vieras lo mucho que te queremos, que nunca estarás solo y menos este día, no sé que es perder un familiar y te soy sincera nunca quiero saberlo pero sí te digo que me puedo imaginar ese horrible dolor… pero yo sé, yo tengo esperanza que descubras quienes estarán ahí por siempre y te des cuenta de lo mucho que eres para nosotros, nadie se igualará a ti, tu eres único para mí lo eres. Sasuke, Te amo con todo mi corazón—Soltó un par de lagrimas en su hermoso rostro femenino— y primero muerta antes de dejarte caer.

El video acabo algo peor de lo que imaginaba, ¿Por qué peor? Por qué sentía una punzada en su corazón, en su ego, en su orgullo. Había hecho la peor idiotez de todas, golpeó las paredes, tiro los kunais; aventándolos, claro. Su enojo era inminente, se sentía un imbécil. Ellos le dieron todo y les devolvió un nada.

—Tengo que encontrarla.

Se levantó dejando la televisión aun prendida, dejando el rostro de la peli rosa en la pantalla.

Necesita verla, decirle lo que pasaba, decirle que era un idiota.

La busco por más de dos horas por toda la Aldea, no tenía ningún resulto. Ni en su casa, ni en la misión que les asignaron, en ningún lugar que se podía imaginar. ¿Podría estar en la villa Uchiha? No perdía nada en averiguarlo. Fue corriendo lo más raído que pudo, saltando por los arboles hasta llegar.

Tuvo maravillosa y odiosa suerte de encontrarla en las calles sentada en una vieja banca, lloraba desconsoladamente y quién no lo haría que desperdicien el regalo que tanto trabajo y tanto amor le habían puesto solo para él. Camino sigilosamente mientras la apreciaba, estaba abrazando una bufanda con el símbolo Uchiha solo para rematar la idiotez, lo había hecho para él y lo mantenía guardado.

Ella volteó a mirar quién lo observaba, nunca se imagino que sería el Uchiha que hace horas la había lastimado.

—¿Sasuke? —Sus miradas se cruzaron aún así seguía sollozando y caían las lagrimas cada vez más fuerte—Vete por favor, vete—Sus palabras sonaban muy lastimadas, entrecortadas era como si no pudiera hablar por el dolor que sentía.

El azabache se inclinó ante ella.

—Sakura… ¿me amas?

—¿Qué?—Preguntó incrédula como era posible que le estuviera haciendo eso, después de todo el daño. Además no cabía que de su boca saliera una pregunta así.

—Sakura… ¿¡Me amas!?—Su mirada era fuerte, decisiva.

—…—Qué podía contestar, no entendía nada y cada vez era más confuso aunque sus sollozas estaban cediendo paulatinamente.

—Sakura… ¿¡Me amas, si o no!?

—¡Sí! Pero déjame en paz, aléjate de…—no pudo continuar sus labios fueron tomados por otros más masculinos, está realmente confundida y su cuerpo no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer?, estaba lastima pero… lo amaba como a nadie. Inconscientemente acepto el besó, la mano se Sasuke se posó en su mejilla acariciándola muy suavemente, ella sintió un escalofrió le encantaba eso.

El azabache se separo de sus dulces labios tenían un sabor a cereza algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, visualizo las lágrimas que fluían de sus hermosos ojos jade, besó delicadamente cada una de ellas. ¿Era el mismo Sasuke que había roto su corazón hace tiempo? ¿Era una trampa? ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan real? Miles de preguntas salieron de su pensamiento, aunque fueron interrumpidas y ahora sus ojos observaron los ojos del azabache, solo que ahora no eran fríos tenían calor en su interior y algo que conocía de él ¿amor?

—¿Me perdonas por ser tan estúpido?

—¿Qué?...—No creía lo que escuchaba, el gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndole perdón, ¿A ella?

—Que… sí me perdonas de ser tan estúpido.

—No sé Sasuke me hiciste mucho daño, y me dolió mucho.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo— Sus hermosos ojos Jade lo miraron, estaba atónita. Nuevamente no sabía que hacer, como es posible un cambio así ¿Qué paso?—Ví, el video que me diste y me di cuenta de algo, que ustedes son mi familia y tú con el tiempo te has convertido en esa persona que puedo confiar y… amar.

—Sasuke…—La besó de nuevo pero ahora era más pasional, sus lenguas se encontraran en una pequeña batalla. La tomó de la cintura profundizando el beso querían saborearlo todo como si en eso se le mostrara todo su agradecimiento, todo su amor… TODO. Tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, abrió los ojos ella los tenia completamente cerrados disfrutaba el momento igual que él.

Se separo de ella sólo un momento, sólo uno quería saber su respuesta.

—¿Sí me PERDONAS?—enfatizó la última palabra realmente quería escucharlo de su hermosa boca.

—Sólo si me prometes algo.

—¿Qué?—Cuestionó dudoso el Uchiha.

—Sí, no me vuelves a lastimar nunca más.

—Te lo juro. Oye vamos a la misión de Kakashi debe estar esperándonos—Sakura rió alegremente.

—Kakashi dijo todo eso para darte el regalo, eres ingenioso.

—¿Y entonces cuál era la sorpresa?

—Está— Extensión sus manos para entregarles la bufanda que vio pero ignoraba en el momento del encuentro pasional con Sakura, era muy hermosa; larga, con colores de los Uchihca, y tenía el símbolo en los bordes de la misma—Y también está—Un beso muy suave en los labios de Sasuke—¿Te gustó?

—Me encanto— recitó, agarró su cuello con finura, nuevamente robó sus labios usando los suyos, los movía con mucha exquisitez.

—Sasuke, debó irme a mi casa. Se van a preocupar.

—Te parece, si dices que te quedarás en una misión ninja importante

—Sasuke, no eso demasiado pronto—sonrió completamente sonrojada.

—Quién dice que pasará eso, solamente quiero estar más tiempo contigo

—Bueno— se levanto pero ante tal movimiento Sasuke la agarró con elegancia elevándola, se la llegaría a su departamento—Bueno… tal vez podamos hacer algo— sonrió picara besando su cuello.

—Esperaba a que me lo dijeras.


End file.
